Various electronic devices, for example, mobile phones, and other multimedia devices are widely used for capturing images and videos. Efforts have been made for improving capture of the images and the videos while meeting a plurality of objectives. The plurality of objectives among others include, focusing on desired objects in a scene in a captured image/video, capturing video with continuous autofocus of desired objects, and even capturing quality images/videos in low-light ambient conditions. An example of improving image and video capture includes capturing images at various lens positions of a camera and stacking captured images (also referred to as focal stack capture) to generate a final image or a video. However, such technique have not been able to provide image/video captures in a fast, accurate and efficient manner, and more so such methods have not been able to maintain continuous autofocus in the captured video or burst of images, and good quality of images/videos in low-light ambient conditions.